Quisiera
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: KuramaxHiei. Cuando un amor ya no esta en tu mismo mundo, no hay mejor forma de olvidarse que con otro amor... YAOI


Hola! Yo de nuevo! Les traigo un nuevo fixito xD. Bueno se que deberia estar continuando mi otro fic .. pero me aburrí y para distraerme hice este.. Wuau lo hice de un tiron .. y con esta cancion porque me gusta especialmente la banda REIK nn . Espero que lo disfrutem.

**Yaoi:** KuramaxHiei HieixKurama

YuYu Hakusho no me pertenece. Tampoco quiero que me pertenezca , yo nada mas quiero ..HieiHieiHiei xDXD ... Ok Pertenece a Yoshihiro Tagashi. Bueno ya ta. Ahora disfruten del fic.

**"Yo quisiera" **

**Autor: Reik Por: Hiyu Kitsune **

**_Hiei's POV_**

Llego a la casa del kitsune con el pensamiento de pasar la noche allí. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente en el ningenkai, y solo me encontraba allí por una estúpida nueva misión que Koenma nos encargo, pero habíamos terminado rápidamente en cuestión de minutos. Hn.

De un salto estoy arriba del árbol que se encuentra al frente de la habitación de Kurama, las luces estaban apagadas, no muy era muy habitual aquello en el kitsune... decido pararme en la ventana y la deslizo suavemente, al parecer estaba abierta. Bien.

-Hiei..?- Escucho una voz un tanto triste y entrecortada en cuanto entré. ¿Era Kurama?.

-Hn.- Me siento en el marco de la ventana mirando la lluvia caer, me quito las botas y las dejo en un rincón, según Kurama me había dicho en noches anteriores, no me dejaría entrar si no me las quitaba.. Baka Kitsune con sus reglas ningens...- ¿Porque no fuiste a la reunión de Koenma?- Me decido a preguntar, el Kitsune estaba raro. Muy raro.

No me contestó. Maldito Kurama. Que rayos le sucedía.

Me acerco a su cama en donde el se encontraba sentado , me esquiva la mirada, sus ojos estaban un tanto rojos y evitaba mirarme. ¿que le ocurría al kitsune?... Me siento junto a el.

-Lo siento mucho Hiei.. – En cada palabra sentía dolor en su voz.- .. No pude ir..-

Gruñí. Kurama no quería decirme lo que le pasaba. ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en mi?. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y le obligué a mirarme.

-¿Qué te ocurre kitsune, tu no eres así, algo te sucede, no puedes ocultarme nada.- Y lentamente le solté y volteé. El me mira, sentía clavada su mirada en mi, y me giré para verle,... me sorprendí, veía como el kitsune, Kurama.. Youko Kurama, el antiguo ladrón, acecino y seductor youko, derrama lagrimas, una tras otra sin parar..

-¿Kurama..porque lloras?- Le pregunte, me dolía verle de tal manera, parecía tan indefenso..

En ese momento Kurama se aferra a mi, ocultando su cara en mi pecho, lloraba desconsoladamente. Me quede quieto, que demonios debía hacer, nunca me había pasado esto!. Sollozos salía de Kurama, con cuidado, posé mis manos en su cabeza y la acaricié lentamente, sintiendo su suave cabello enredándose en mis dedos..

**_Soy tu mejor amigo _**

**_Tu pañuelo de lagrimas _**

**_De amores perdidos.._**

Con este contacto, Kurama parece tranquilizarse un poco, pero aun sigue llorando..¡Maldita situación en la que me pones kitsune!.

-Hiei...- Comenzaste, tu voz quebrada y triste...

-Kurama, que fue lo que te sucedió..- Trataba de sonar frío como siempre había sido, pero prácticamente era imposible con el zorro.. Seguía acariciándolo.

-Mi.. mi madre... mi madre murió, Hiei , la acecinaron.. y yo no pude hacer nada, absolutamente nada.. y fue por mi culpa que ahora esta muerta!- Con cada palabra que decías mas lagrimas salían de tus hermosos ojos verdes ahora brillantes por ellas, te aferrabas mas fuerte contra mi.. Supongo que fue muy difícil la perdida de un ser amado.. ¿pero... como saber si nunca amé a nadie?..

_**Te recargas en mi hombro**_

_**Tu llanto no cesa,**_

_**Yo solo te acaricio.**_

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es acompañarte en esta difícil situación, me gustaría poder ayudarte Kurama.. pero no se como. En estos momentos siento tanto no poder haber estado con Kurama.. si lo hubiera hecho el no estaría así como esta ahora...

-Lo siento- Que mas podía decir?

-No Hiei,.. no te disculpes,.. yo.. sabía que esto algún día sucedería.. que vendrían por mi.. por venganza.. pero..- Te soltaste de mi, despacio, te diste la vuelta con la mirada baja- yo no.. no quería que hubiera sucedido, mi madre no tenia nada que ver con ellos.. y aun así...aun así..- Nuevamente empezaban a caer lagrimas de tus ojos. Tapándote con tus dos manos tu rostro, pálido.. y tus manos, ahora que podía observarlas bien tenían cortaduras, no parecían serias, pero eran muchas..-Porque tuvo que ser ella!... de las miles de personas que hay.. porque ella?.. Eso no es justo.. yo era el que tenia que morir.. Intenté..intenté cambiar mi vida pero aun así.. la miserable vida de antes me persigue.. ya no se que hacer.. de verdad no se.. – Todo lo que me decías me dolía.. como Kurama podía estar diciendo tales cosas.. Me acerqué y lo abrasé. Dio media vuelta y posó su cabeza en mi hombro.- Quería ser feliz.. que alguien me diera la oportunidad de sentirme bien.. y cuando lo conseguí.. todo terminó.. Es irónico como puede tratarme la vida-

_**Y me dices porque**_

_**La vida es tan cruel**_

_**Con tu sentimiento,**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo**_

_**Y te consuelo.**_

-Ya no digas mas nada Kurama.. sabes que lo que dices no es cierto.. Como hijo que amó a su madre, debes saber que ella no dejaría que tu murieras. .. Además.. yo tampoco lo permitiría..- Dije aquello sin pensar, maldita sea. Debí haberme callado.

-... Hiei... –

-Piensa que pasaste muy buenos años con ella, y guarda esos momentos y sentimiento muy dentro de tu corazón, para que nunca se te olvide..-Te abrasé mas fuerte, no quería perder esa sensación que me dabas, y menos ahora.. –porque esos sentimientos.. muy pocas personas los consiguen, y tu fuiste uno de ellos. Aunque no lo creas eres afortunado Kurama. Y ahora nunca debes de olvidarte de la persona que amaste... nunca.-

_**Me pides mi consejo **_

_**Para protegerte**_

_**De tu próximo encuentro**_

_**Sabes que te cuido.**_

-.. Tienes razón Hiei, la recordaré siempre.. – Te soltaste de mí, ya mas tranquilo.- pero.. y si vuelve a pasar?..si regresan por mi de nuevo y quieren quitarme lo que mas quiero, no.. no quiero que suceda...-

-Tranquilo. En ese caso.. yo estaré aquí para.. pro-te..ger..te –Tartamudeé, no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo. Yo nunca cuide de nadie, solo de mi hna pero nunca de nadie mas... me estoy volviendo loco... o tal ves..

-¿Lo dices en serio Hiei?- Me mirabas con aquellos ojos suplicantes de cariño que tanto me gustaban, como resistirme a eso.. entonces asentí.

-Sabes muy bien que si yo prometo algo lo cumplo, Kurama.- Dije en un tono no muy común en mi. Demasiado suave. Rápidamente por tal respuesta me mostraste una sonrisa.. de esas que solo yo podía verlas, de esas que me encantan.

-Muchas gracias, Hiei-

_**Lo que no sabes es **_

_**Que yo quisiera ser**_

_**Ese por quien desvelas**_

_**Y te desesperas.**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos.**_

_**Yo quiera ser ese por quien**_

_**Tu despertaras desilusionado**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras **_

_**De mi siempre enamorado.**_

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Kurama no es un simple compañero ni un amigo para mi. Era algo mas. Pero que?.. Siempre tomé a Kurama como alguien que puede entrar en mi vida sin que yo me moleste, un mejor amigo que me dispuse a proteger siempre, una persona en la que puedo confiar sin pensar ser traicionado y en la confío en mi como nunca antes otra persona lo había hecho. Todo aquello y mas era Kurama para mi. Me encantaría tanto decírselo. ¿Pero que pensaría de mi?. No puedo llegarle después de lo que sucedió diciéndole que lo estimo mucho, tal vez demasiado. Que cada día busco oportunidad para estar cerca de el. Que me encanta sus atenciones cada ves que vengo herido de una batalla que tuve en el Makai. Sus sonrisas y miradas tranquilizadoras tan de el... Kurama.. que siento por ti?...

-Hiei.. te sientes bien?- Me preguntas. Demonios, me quede pensando tan en mi que no me di cuenta que Kurama me observaba. Rápidamente asentí con la cabeza.- si algo te preocupa Hiei... no dudes en contármelo, por favor..- Asentí de nuevo. De verdad que admiro a Kurama, aunque se este muriendo de la tristeza, sigue preocupándose por un ser tan detestable como yo.

Y es que nunca entendí porque lo hacía. Todo el mundo me odiaba, me desterraban por ser inihico, un niño prohibido. Pero Kurama.. el fue el único que no lo hizo, el primero en hacerme sentir bien estando junto a alguien, junto a el. La primera vez que nos conocimos, la recuerdo muy bien, nunca lo olvidaré. Aunque haya sido un encuentro no muy placentero aun así me cuidaste sin siquiera conocerme, te sometías a tantos problemas por mi, me enseñabas ataques nuevos y me contabas tu pasado en el Makai, me tuviste tanta confianza... y aun no puedo sacarme la duda del.. ¿Porque?

_**Tu te me quedas viendo**_

_**Y me preguntas**_

_**Si algo me esta pasando..**_

_**Y yo no se que hacer.**_

_**Si tu supieras que **_

_**me estoy muriendo**_

_**quisiera decirte**_

_**lo que yo siento...**_

Tal ves te lo pregunte mas tarde, cuando estés mejor, cuando por lo menos vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías antes.. Cuando la muerte de tu madre ya sea pasado. Cuando vuelvas a cuidarme cuando lo hacia antes. Cuando tal ves me mires con reproche por hacer algo que no debí. Cuando vuelvas a hablarme de manera juguetona, porque sabes que algo me molesta. Cuando volvamos a caminar juntos por el parque y comprándome aquellas nieves dulces que tanto sabes que me gustan, tal ves.. entonces.. te lo pregunte ..

Porque ahora no puedo. Me quedaré aquí hasta que aquello ocurra. Y mientras tanto te protegeré, porque yo jamás romperé una promesa, y menos si la hice contigo. Porque aunque implique morir, nunca dejaré que lago te suceda.

Me gustaría decirte lo que me sucede Kurama, pero como ya lo había dicho.. lo dejaré para mas tarde..

_**Pero tengo miedo **_

_**De que me rechaces**_

_**Y que solo en mi mente**_

_**Vivas para siempre..**_

Porque si te lo digo ahora, tal ves, ya no quieras estar mas conmigo. Y por primera vez en mi vida, tengo miedo de un rechazo.. Y es que es irónico ver que en toda mi vida, fui rechazado por todos, pero a ninguno le di importancia, y ahora.. Kurama lo hace una tortura. Entonces seré paciente, y esperaré a que estés bien, a que yo pueda cumplir mi promesa, a que lo que te sucedió no te afecte demasiado, te haré compañía hasta entonces.. pero luego, me iré. Porque se que yo jamás seré aceptado por alguien como tu.

Y puedo ver.. que esas atenciones que me das es por lastima. Por compasión. Pero aun así no me molesta, en lo mas mínimo. De hecho me gusta que lo hagas y quisiera que lo siguieras haciendo...

_**Por eso yo quiera ser **_

_**ese por quien tu te desvelas**_

_**y te desesperas**_

_**yo quiera ser tu llanto**_

_**ese que viene de tus sentimientos.**_

**_-_**Hiei.. prométeme que nunca te iras.- Dijo Kurama, abrasándome. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-Lo prometo- Y lo abrasé también, fue un abraso diferente a los otros, ya no había tensiones, solo una sensación de estar bien acompañado, de ternura y cariño mezclado. No podía negarme a las peticiones de Kurama, era algo muy difícil si venía de el. Me hizo sentir como nunca antes, una sensación que no quiero que se desvanezca nunca.

-Te quiero Hiei- Aquellas palabras de Kurama me dejo en blanco y es que no lo imaginaría nunca el. Aun así, el sabe hacerme sentir bien. Deshice el abraso y obligue a que me mirara, entonces contesté sonriente, no con una sonrisa sarcástica si no con una cariñosa, una real. Y es que Kurama me miraba de forma tan triste y desilusionada, que no pude resistirme y lentamente uní mis labios con los suyos. Fue un beso único, el primero que había dado voluntariamente, yo lo sentía, quería a Kurama tanto como para morir por el.. –Hiei..- Me dijiste, parecías sorprendido. Ja, no sabes las cosas que te puede dar la vida, debo decirlo, también me sorprendí, pero fue algo que no lo olvidaré nunca. Nuestro Primer beso. Entonces.. me decidí a contestarle.

-Te esperé mucho Kurama... Yo también te quiero.- Y esta ves, fue el quien me besó.

_**Yo quiera ser por quien**_

_**Tu despertaras desilusionado**_

_**Yo quiera que vivieras**_

_**De mi siempre enamorado..**_

**Fin... **

**°oO---------------------------------------------------------Oo°**

Y? que tal xD? les gustó? espero que así aya sido > . Bueno de todas formas dejen Reviews! no quiero un testamento solo un.. "Que Lindo" o que tal un .." Que Feo" xDD! U.U

H.K:Bueno mucha suerte lindos lectores y que su vida les traiga buenos caminos por recorrer.

I.S: Ya le dio por ponerse religiosa U-U

H.K: ¬¬ Hn


End file.
